Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventures in Alice in Wonderland
Once upon a time there was a little girl named Alice with her cat Dinah and her sister and they were relak. one day Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman Dudley Do Right Karen Sympathy and Penny Peterson came to meet Alice her sister and Dinah but Alice has a dream where she sees a white rabbit wearing a coat and a watch saying hes late so Alice Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman Dudley Do Right Karen Sympathy and Penny Peterson chase the rabbit but fall down a hole to entrace of an enchanted place but they meet a doorknob that gives them some drink to shrink and grow but when they start crying and a flood is created bringing them into the wonderland sea where they spot a dodo bird on a boat and are washed to shore they enter the wonderland forest and meet characters named Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum who tell them a story about a walrus and a carpenter that go on the beach and round up oasters during dinner the walrus starts cooking and the carpenter helps out but soon enough the walrus eats the oasters but gets chased by the carpenter after the story Alice Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman Dudley Do Right Karen Sympathy and Penny Peterson go deep into the forest but enter the White Rabbits house but Alice gets big and the White Rabbit ask the Dodo over who calls the Bill the Lizard but luckily Alice is able to get back to her normal size but in the forest they encounter enchanted flowers in a garden that first are nice to them but later mock them and wash them away from the garden afterwards they meet a catterpillar and later meet the Chesire Cat who tells them to ask the Madhatter on the where abouts of the White Rabbit they meet the Mad Hatter and the March Hare and the Door Mouse having a tea party but they exit the teaparty knowing wonderland is no place for them so they decide to head home but meet more strange creatures and the Chesire Cat appears again telling them of the Queen of wonderland giving a short cut to her kingdom in the kingdom they find cards and the Queen of Hearts along with her husband the King challenges them to a croquet game but Boris Natasha Snidely Whiplash and Grunion are also in wonderland playing croquet hoping for them to lose their heads but the Chesire Cat appears and ask them if they want to make the Queen angry but they dont but the Chesire Cat gets them in trouble and later trial is on the whitness include the Mad Hatter and the March Hare but afterwards the Queen of Hearts decides to have their heads chopped off but they make a run for it and Boris Natasha Snidely Whiplash and Grunion follow them but when Alice wakes up she relises that it was only a dream heads back home with her sister and Dinah and Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman Dudley Do Right Karen Sympathy and Penny Peterson head home the end Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films